Rota
by youaremysilence
Summary: -para siempre... se podría decir que estas en lo correcto Sakura -la dura voz de aquel desconocido me hizo girar rápidamente la cabeza hacia la puerta Y no me sorprendí al darme cuenta de lo equivocada que había estado al describirlo como algo que rozaba la perfección, él era la perfección personificada.


El polvo del olvido invadió mis fosas nasales, lamentaba mucho hacer esto o realmente no tanto. Desde hace meses que deje de sentirme culpable por mi manera de afrontar lo que había dentro de mí. Podían decirme muchas cosas respecto de lo dañino que podía ser esto para mi cuerpo, pero a nadie le parecía importar lo que me llevaba a hacerlo, todos ven siempre lo superficial, se concentran en la punta del iceberg y dejan que lo que realmente pesa se quede ahí, mientras te vean bien físicamente lo demás no importa mucho.

Mis ojos miraban sin mirar nada en realidad, esta fue siempre la única manera que conocí de olvidar todo, no ser Sakura, no ser hija de quien era, no ser nada más que pura energía. Había perdido todo o lo que es peor, nunca tuve nada que perder. Desde que tengo memoria mi mundo ha sido esto.

Las luces cegándome no son nada nuevo para mis ojos, la yerba girando a mí alrededor y entrando a mis pulmones son cosas de cada día desde el momento en que respire por primera vez, esto es todo lo que recuerdo y todo lo que voy a recordar hasta el momento en que muera.

Ya no sé qué hora es, solo que mi cuerpo flota fuera del lugar en donde todo se hacía borroso, mis pies me llevan hacia quien sabe dónde pero ya no me importa, desde hace mucho tiempo que ya no me importa. Los faroles de la calle iluminan el cielo Que anuncia una refrescante tormenta, mi cabeza da vueltas pero se siente jodidamente bien no sentir nada. Trato con torpeza de llegar hacia el muro de un callejón y caigo de rodillas, mis ojos solo ven las líneas que se forman entre las baldosas de la calle, puedo ver una forma de color negro bajo mi nariz y con gran esfuerzo logro enfocar la vista, identificando lo que es un zapato pulcramente lustrado, tan jodidamente limpio que su brillo me daña los ojos.

—Tan tarde y tan sola —una lejana voz llego a mis oídos. Al contrario de lo que debería sentir, el miedo no llego a mi cuerpo.

—De día sigo igual de sola, la hora no cambia nada... —el sonido de mi voz sonó patoso y cansado y pude identificar el momento en que la inconciencia comenzó a arrastrarme hasta sus pantanos, pero la fría lluvia golpeando con insistencia en mi espalda impidió que la oscuridad me llevara.

Levante con lentitud y cansancio mi cabeza hasta poder enfocar el rostro de mi desconocido interlocutor. La mitad de su rostro estaba ensombrecido por la oscuridad de la noche, pero podía distinguir perfectamente el marcado ángulo de su mandíbula y lo tensa que estaba. Sus facciones eran simétricas, duras y rozaban la perfección de una manera abrumadora. Desde donde lo observaba se podía ver que algo lo perturbaba, o tal vez ya había comenzado a ver mis fantasmas en otras personas.

—Haces esto tan fácil... —dijo tomándome con fuerza por los hombros obligándome a ponerme de pie, aunque mi cuerpo no pudiera sostener mi propio peso

—sea lo que sea que vayas a hacer conmigo, hazlo rápido... — murmure casi sin poder mantener mis ojos abiertos. Pude ver un instante la sorpresa asaltar su rostro pero al instante este volvió a ser neutro, o al menos eso creo.

— ¿ni siquiera vas a luchar por tu vida... o siquiera gritar?

—no hay nada por que luchar... no hay nadie por quien gritar — lo mire por primera vez a los ojos y me sorprendí al ver como el profundo carbón de sus pupilas se tornaba de un rojo carmesí.

Mi cuerpo temblaba bajo la torrentosa lluvia, tenía frió pero solo era un síntoma físico, dentro de mí ya llovía hace tiempo, mi alma está acostumbrada a las inundaciones.

Podría decirles perfectamente que durante mi asesinato nunca sentí nada pero sería mentira, porque cuando sentí los labios de aquel desconocido de ojos carmesí una ola de calor se expandió por mi cuerpo, desde mi pecho hasta la punta de mis dedos. Abrí mis ojos sorprendida, desde hace mucho no sentía nada, absolutamente nada y de un momento a otro sentía que me invadían las emociones de una manera tan abrumadora que no pude ni siquiera reacción a los suaves labios que yacían sobre los míos. Sentí como mi cuerpo cobraba vida y como la energía de algo desconocido invadía hasta la última fibra de mí ser, no sabía lo que era pero mientras siguiera sintiéndome así de viva no me importaba. Mis brazos se posaron débilmente sobre los hombros de aquel desconocido y caí en cuenta de lo alto que era y de lo ancha que era su espalda

— ¿Quién...quien eres...? —todo en mi cabeza seguía dando vueltas, parecía como si solo pudiera verlo a él, sus ojos y su ceño fruncido. Me miro unos instantes pero nunca llego la respuesta a mi pregunta, Todo se redujo a estampar nuevamente sus labios contra los míos con más violencia que antes, con más desesperación, con más hambre.

Sus manos bajaron de mis hombros hasta la parte trasera de mis piernas, cargando mi peso contra la pared y atrapándome con su cuerpo, obligándome a rodear sus caderas con mis piernas. Sentía sus manos en cada centímetro de mi piel, podía sentir como mi respiración de volvía errática, podía sentirlo todo.

Sus manos arrancaron la camisa que cubría mi parte superior y sentí las gotas de lluvia clavar contra mi pecho, se sentía bien y se sintió mejor cuando sus labios recorrieron todo mi ser, cuando su lengua limpio cada centímetro de lo que llevaba tanto tiempo sobre mí.

—yo... ah... —los inevitables gemidos llegaron al inicio de mi garganta y no tuve más remedio que dejarlos salir. Podía sentir su excitación contra mi centro palpitante y llena de anhelación lo atraje hacia mis labios, respondiendo por primera vez a sus besos. y entonces ocurrió, no sé cómo pero pude sentirlo dentro de mí, certero, seguro y arquee mi espalda al sentirlo tan profundo en mis entrañas.

—Mierda Sakura — mi cuerpo se tensó al oír mi nombre, no quería ser Sakura, no quería ser ella nunca más, quería ser lo que era ahora, por siempre sentirme así, tan llena de él. No sabía quién era ni porque me conocía pero no me importaba, no quería que nunca acabara.

—no... ah... no pares por favor. —podía sentir como mis paredes lo aprisionaban de una manera descomunal, podía sentir mi llega al cielo.

Las gotas de lluvia parecían evaporarse sobre nuestra piel, y entonces lo vi todo claro, me miro a los ojos, sonrió de lado y sentí el dolor de la muerte sobre mi cuello y el orgasmo azotando con violencia todas mis terminaciones nerviosas. Esto era mucho más de lo que merecía, era una muerte demasiado placentera para ser real, hubiera deseado morir millones de veces.

Desperté de golpe sintiendo mi cuerpo tan ligero como una pluma y lamente haberme despertado, sabía que no podía ser real. Mas despabilada mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que estaba en una cama cubierta con unas suaves sabanas de seda negra, no en un sillón como era habitual.

— ¿pero qué rayos...? — por mi cabeza pasaron recuerdos de lo que se supone que había sido un sueño y mire mi manos, parecían más jóvenes, mucho más suave y sofisticada.

La puerta se abrió y sentí el miedo florecer por todos mis poros, mire rápidamente a todo lados y corrí hacia lo que suponía era una armario, pero antes de lograr abrir la puerta me di cuenta de cuán rápido había llega a mi destino y entonces lo entendí. Algo había cambiado para siempre, ya no estaba rota.

—para siempre... se podría decir que estas en lo correcto Sakura —la dura voz de aquel desconocido me hizo girar rápidamente la cabeza hacia la puerta Y no me sorprendí al darme cuenta de lo equivocada que había estado al describirlo como algo que rozaba la perfección, él era la perfección personificada.

— ¿Quién eres y porque me conoces? —la determinación en mi voz me sorprendió pero fingí no notarlo

—Soy Sasuke y te conozco porque siempre has sido mía.


End file.
